1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self powering light generating devices and more particularly pertains to a new wind powered lamp for generating light when moving air such as wind or a breeze passes over it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of self powering light generating devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, self powering light generating devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,329; U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,500; U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,301; U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,313; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 243,408; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,154.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wind powered lamp. The inventive device includes an elongate shaft having a first end mountable to a support structure. A generator for generating electrical energy is mounted to a second end of the shaft. The generator is rotatable about the longitudinal axis of the shaft to generate electrical power. A housing substantially encloses the generator. The housing has a plurality of rotor blades extending in a direction radially outwards from the longitudinal axis of the shaft. The housing is coupled to the generator such that rotation of the housing rotates the generator about the longitudinal axis of the shaft to generate electrical energy. A plurality of light sources are also substantially enclosed in the housing and are electrically connected to the generator.
In these respects, the wind powered lamp according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of generating light when moving air such as wind or a breeze passes over it.